Croatia
Croatia (Croatian: Hrvatska) is the 48th character in Head Soccer and he was added with Uruguay in the 3.1 Update. He is a 5 Star opponent in Arcade and does not have a hard Unlock Requirement. His Power Button Effect is mainly based on Darth Vader from Star Wars. Appearance Croatia has a child-like appearance, with wide eyes, a mischievous grin and red hair. When he activates his power button, he will have a costume similar to Darth Vader's costume with a light saber that swings out at various times; if the opponent were to get hit by it, they would turn to ashes. Power Shot Air Shot: Robot Shot His air Power Shot is the Robot Shot. In this powershot, Croatia would hop on a robot in two default positions; in the middle of your goal side if triggered in it, or in the middle when in the middle of the opponent's section. Then, the robot would extend a laser arm quickly (which holds the ball) and shoots at a high arc similar to Brazil's. There is an advantage when you play as him: when you use his power in the centre of the pitch, the opponent is usually dispositioned and it goes behind them in the goal. However, when you are against him, you can easily position yourself and block it, and if lucky (this takes some practice) you can counter it easily and possibly score yourself. When the air Power Shot is used and the opponent deflects it, he will explode and the robot gets destroyed. Random items are strewn everywhere. These are some included but not limited to, as follows: iPhone, Glasses, Monster Cap, Apple, Lipstick, Gun, Can of Coke, High-Heel Shoe and a Purse. This Power shot lasts for 3''' seconds. Ground Shot: Robo Kick Shot His ground Power Shot is the Robo Kick Shot. It begins the same way (but with the power cutscene absent) and suddenly rolls a giant ball similar to Singapore's quickly to the goal, on the ground towards the goal, in the form of a laser. This leaves a crack in the floor. This Power Shot lasts for '''2 seconds. Counter Attack: RoboPunch Shot His Counter Attack is the RoboPunch shot. A robot gun comes from his side and shoots plasma carrying the ball at the middle of the goal. This is hard to block as it is very fast and you may not jump in time to block it. Croatia's Counter attack is 2 seconds long. Costume: Bomb Costume In the Tournament, Croatia wears a hat that seemingly looks like a motorcycle helmet. After a few seconds, the hat will engulf Croatia in what looks like a throat that will shoot an eight ball (used in pool) that if it hits the opponent it will stun and take off any hat that he/she is wearing. Speed Upgrade: +2 Kick Upgrade: +5 Jump Upgrade: +2 Dash Upgrade: +2 Power Upgrade: +5 Unlock Requirements Win 1st Place in the Head Cup without using a power shot, or you can buy him for 4,700,000 points. History Tips & Tricks It's easy to block Croatia's air shot in such a way that the ball rolls back into his own goal. You have to be positioned near your own goal when the shot starts, without your power shot activated. Then, you jump towards the shot of Croatia's Robot. The ball will roll under him, and it's usually an own goal for Croatia. To unlock Croatia easily, use a character with a good counter attack (e.g. Austria). Trivia *He is the second Balkan country and the 20th European character in Head Soccer. * He is the fifth character in the game that has red hair. * Croatia is the only character that references Star Wars. When his power button is on, he looks like Darth Vader from Star Wars. * He is the boss in Stage 12 of Death Mode. * Croatia's head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bronze Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.1 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Balkan Characters